Here We go AGAIN
by r-rainbow socks
Summary: Drabbles, a day in the life...If you took a sarcastic Kaoru, overly hyper active Misao...and kenshin an stuck them in high school...how long would the building stand? Oneshot
1. A normal day in the life

**_A normal day in the life of..._**

_Story retold by shattered theories _

Characters by Nobuhiro Watsuki

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE**: All of the chapters are **ONESHOTS**. This is a _collection_ of stories. Just so you all know...

* * *

Having paper balls thrown at you is not, and never will be, described as fun. Ever.

I found myself sighing as yet another paper bundle went ricoching off my desk and landed on the floor.

The sad part was, they were aiming for the garbage can that was still a good two feet in front of me. Ah, the joys of high school

The bell rang just as another paper ball went zooming by my left ear. Now, that had to be on purpose. Gathering my books and dodging the boys who were stampeding towards the door I made it into the hallway. My locker was only a few feet away and I was twirling my combo; right 16…left 25….16…open!…open? Tugging harder my lock finally snapped open. Oh, yay, I won this time. Stupid lock.

Taking a second to notice I really needed to clean out my locker I thru in my history books and tugged out my over weight math binder.

Slamming my locker closed I stepped quickly to the side, barely avoiding being run over by a blue and beige blur that was wearing…

…

"Misao, what the HELL are you wearing?"

She blinked, skidding to a stop a few feet away from me.

"Is that a dead muskrat? A moose?"

I could feel a headache coming on, slowly…

"Not Cameron, Misao, on your head!"

Her head tilted to one side, my headache grew.

"…Fluffy?"

"..no…" I rubbed my temples and tried to remember WHERE I had hidden my migraine pills (Misao had thought they were candy at one point…)

"Not fluffy…?"

I needed a wall…

A nice solid…never mind.

Need migraine pills…

"I'm married!"

"…good for you"

…wait…

"WHAT!"

She blinked…again.

"I'm married!"

"…you're fifteen"

"I know eh!"

Oh god…that smile…Where WERE those migraine pills?

"No"

"Yeah! My husbands butt moves on it's own!"

…MIGRAINE PILLS!

"…Kaoru…? Kaoru? Are you ok?…You need to undo your lock before you can open your locker…Kaoru why are you crying?"

The cafeteria ladies just HAD to give her coffee this morning didn't they?

* * *

These stories are based off my actual adventures at my high school. And so my best friend and I have decided to keep a rather... interesting reports on our days at school (Also called our let's-try-and-avoid-homework-at-all-costs Story). **Misao** is my best friend 'luna, also known on this site as the author Night Angel Aluna. **Kaoru **is yours truly and **Kenshin** is my boyfriend (Who just happens to sum up to a living breathing anime character, but we try not to tell him that...TO often) 

**Just to note **Misao, real name Aluna, actually wasn't married. She was taking part in a play, her character was a married woman, who's husband has a moving ass...Creepy? You have no idea...

Shattered theories


	2. Visiting hours should be illegal

_**Visiting hours should be i**__**llegal**_

_Story re-told and edited by Shattered theories_

_Characters by Nobuhiro Watsuki_

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she stared sadly at her broken leg. Of all times she had to break her leg, it Had to be during basket ball season. Just her luck.

She jumped a few feet in the air, jostling her newly broken leg and nearly making her cry out when her hospital door slammed open

"KAORU! Are you ok! I just heard about your leg…"

Happy that it was her best friend and not some…large and scary thing, Kaoru sighed, and winced as she moved her leg back into a more comfortable position "It's ok Misao, thanks for worrying though, it was just a broken leg…"

Misao's eyes misted over with unshed tears "Oh Kao, Ill do anything I can to help…"

"It's ok Misao it's just a-"

"Ill give you my kidney!"

"Misao, I have a broken leg"

"Ill give you my appendix!"

"Misao, It's a broken leg"

"Ill give you my heart if I have to!"

"BROKEN LEG!"

Misao frozen, her finger still pointed skyward, her eyes wide " Well, you're not getting that…"

Kaoru felt a vein throbbing in her for head "Arg!"

And without thinking about doctors warnings she was out of bed and chasing Misao around the room, brandishing her crutches violently. Misao was laughing her head off, sputtering out between gasps how much fun this game of tag was. Kaoru swung her crutches that much harder.

It was then that three nurses came in and carefully restrained Kaoru, who was breathing deeply and who's face had taken on a kind of ashen colour.

Misao stopped and turned around, swallowing the rest of her giggles, she addressed the nurses with a straight face "Oh, don't stop her, we're bonding!" She grinned, the nurses shot each other bewildered glances, thier jaws on the floor. Kaoru felt her jaw drop open, then found herself laughing quietly despite the throbbing pain in her left leg "Ok Misao, you cheered me up, how about going to get something to eat from the cafeteria ok?"

Misao shot her a huge grin and turned as the nurses settles Kaoru once again on her bed

"Don't get anything with coffee or sugar though!"

Too late, Misao was gone. Kaoru sighed and fell back onto her bed, better sleep while she could, this would be a long and somewhat painful visiting hour…

Or not. Her door opened quietly..quietly?

A red head poked it's way into her room "Kaoru? How are you..." Kenshin looked around quickly "I came to make sure Misao didn't kill you while trying to help you..."

Kaoru nearly fell off her bed laughing, which stopped abruptly as kenshin vanished suddenly from view, being replaced by a very entertained Misao.

Kaoru blinked

Oh, god, Misao had discovered the extra wheelchaires. Oh god save them all

"Kaoru? I thought Kenshin was in here" She looked around innocently. That was of Misao' s better traites, she always seemed to be able to look innocent...even in the WORST situations.

They heard a groan coming from under Misao's chair.

She screamed, and jumped onto Kaoru's bed and screamed "Oh my god! It talked!" as she pointed an accusing finger at the chair.

Misao liked to talk while pointing her finger. It made her feel important.

Another groan came from under the chair

Kaoru sat up suddenly "God! Kenshin!"

The chair moved, and kenshin slowly pulled himself up, cradling the front of his head "Mi-misao? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Miaso gulped "H-Hi Kenshin! Ther you are!"

**I have decided, for your sanity and mine, not to add in how this eneded, because of the multiple swear words, Misao chasing, and the fact that both of them ended up in the hospital at the end of it all. And of course, Misao was in the middle bed...**

**Ending rated MA (lets just leave it at that)**

* * *

Wow, that's a painful story...very painful...

Aluna+coffee+wheel chaires Pain, lots of it, and sometimes hospitalization

Please leave a review!

_Shattered theories_


	3. Where did you get those

_**Where'd you get those bracelets?**_

_Story re-told and edited by Shattered theories_

_Characters by Nobuhiro Watsuki

* * *

_

"Where'd you get the bracelets?" Kenshin asked, leaning in to examen the multiple rubber bands covering Misao's wrists.

She grinned and stretched her arms out further "Oh! A large manly lesbian gave them to me!"

Kenshin's eyes went wide "Large...manly...lesbian-oh" He straightened, face blank and turned towards kaoru, then precede to cry violently on her shoulder.

Misao cocked her head to one side "What?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and patted Kenshin lightly on the back. It was going to be another one of thoses days...

* * *

As the author, and because 'Luna currently is not in the building, I just wanted to say that this chapter was ment as no offens to lesbians anywhere. It was plainly the way 'luna said it and felt we had to post it. We have several good friends who are both lesbian and bi-sexual, and I don't want anyone nattering off at me. It actually is mostly an inside joke...so you might as well just move onto the next chapter...when I get around to posting it.

_Shattered theories_


	4. Theatrics

_**Theatrics**_

_Story re-told and edited by Shattered theories_

_Characters by Nobuhiro Watsuki_

* * *

This story, for the amusement of many, is told from Aluna's (Misao)point of view. Considering this is a story that she re-told me in great detail, I figured it was a, please post this, hint. She wrote the first draft. I just added in tidbits. Like to add in the pain of the people surrounding her, and bringing my wonderful personality (and thoughts) to the character Kaoru. ENJOY!

* * *

"It...moves!" She thought as she stared hypnotized at her 'husbands' rear "Why?...WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! What have I ever done?" She cried out, raising her shaking hands towards the ceiling "Why do you move oh large butt of his?" Freezing suddenly, Misao realized that, yes, she was on stage, and yes, she was being stared at. 

She really needed to fix her little problem of thinking out loud.

She gave everyone a big grin (Turning their curious stares into those of horror) and skipped off stage. After rehearsals she would have to vent to Kaoru. The thought brought a smirk to her face, causing anyone standing near her to back away slowly, hands raised.

---

Rehearsals seemed to take forever, but finally, and to the relief of many, it was over.

"HA! Finally! Goodbye oh wiggly moving butt of his! With that she ran out of the auditorium; leaving behind quite a few mortified and confused peers. "Must...find...kao-AHA!"

She had spotted her, and nothing was going to get between Misao and her shoulder to cry on, not today!

In about 2 minutes Misao had managed to put 3 people in the hospital and leave several others in positions that no human being should ever be in. Ever.

"Kaoru, I've found you!" She screamed as she tried to pounce on a very confused and annoyed Kaoru; who stepped out of the way just in time to avoid Misao and watch her slam face first into a wall. (Aluna's note "IT HURT OKAY?")

Just like a spring, Misao bounced back, ready to try again...

"Misao, just how much sugar have you had?" Kaoru asked while calmly taking another step to the side, resulting in another Misao face plant.

And another Misao bounce back._'Jesus Christ this girl isn't human...oh...right, I AM talking about Misao...'_ The thought caused Kaoru's lips to pull back into an abnormally large grin. It also caused her to forget momentarily where she was, and what exactly she was trying to avoid.

So it should have come as no surprise when the air was suddenly, and rather forcefully, pushed out of her lungs as she was finally glomped by Misao. Who was still jumping up and down.

After taking a minute to pry Misao off her and hold her forcefully at arms length, Kaoru took several deep breaths "So, Misao, would you like to explain why you are trying to kill me today?"

Misao looked at her best friend, horror taking over her features (Aluna's note "Can horror take over your features?") (Theories note "...Ill just ignore that...") "It...moves..." She whispered.

Kaoru blinked as she watched her friend slowly slide to her knees...and ended up sitting right on Kenshin's shoes.

Kenshin looked down, and Misao looked up. They stared at each other for a minute. Then just as Kenshin opened his mouth, probably to ask why she was sitting on his feet, Misao spun around and grabbed his legs. Clinging to them tightly and wailed"It moves!"

Kenshin's eyes went wide as he looked to Kaoru for an explanation , she shrugged " I wouldn't try to move if I were you" She suggested, shrugging again. Kenshin looked down at Misao, then back up and Kaoru and sighed.

Time froze for a second and then Misao looked up "His butt Kenshin!...I missed you!"

The couple blinked.

"It was the weekend Misao" Kaoru told her

Misao blinked, and turned her head in Kaoru's direction "Kaoru, when did you get here?"

Kaoru wasn't even going to answer that.

* * *

YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ON MONDAYS? I look back on this and I keep asking my self...how did I survive without Advil? Oh, this is Shattered theories writing by the way. I'm the one typing it up. So, please leave a review. If you don't believe that this could happen, Ill send you a Misao, I mean, Aluna in a box. In the mean time...I think there's another high school story I wrote down kicking around here somewhere...until next time 

_Shattered theories_


End file.
